Adieu
by Sereda.DA
Summary: "Déconcentré par le concert de claquement de dents et de grognements gutturaux qui se jouait juste devant lui, il essayait de garder son calme. Les nombres de fois où Glenn Rhee avec cru sa fin proche étaient innombrables [...] Mais cette fois , ça allait bel et bien arriver."


-Spoiler-

Salut !

J'ai aujourd'hui regardé l'épisode 6x03 de TWD et je dois avouer que la mort de Glenn m'a donné une belle claque. Voir mourir ce personnage qui était là depuis le début à Atlanta , un des pilier de la série et qu'en plus j'aimais beaucoup, ça m'a fait pleurer devant mon écran.

Donc j'avais juste envie d'écrire un petit One-shot , c'est court mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

Le plan aurait dû fonctionner. Il y croyait. Ils y croyaient -presque- tous. Mais il a fallu que ce klaxon puis ces coups de feu chamboulent tout.  
Ils avaient décidé de trouver le magasin d'alimentation et d'y mettre feu pour attirer les morts-vivants de ce côté et ainsi pouvoir s'échapper de l'autre mais quelle ne fut pas leur déception quand ils se rendirent compte que le magasin en question avait déjà brulé bien avant leur arrivée et que le feu était désormais éteint depuis longtemps. Ils décidèrent alors de trouver autre chose pour détourner la horde, un autre bâtiment à bruler mais les rôdeurs les encerclèrent. Et maintenant, Glenn et Nicholas se retrouvaient dans un cul-de-sac.

Rick les avait pourtant prévenus, lui et Michonne " _Vous continuez d'avancer. Vous n'attendez pas. Vous ne vous cachez pas."_ Il avait ajouté que les habitants d'Alexadria qui les accompagnés ne survivraient pas tous jusqu'à leur retour à la ville. S'il y avait le moindre problème, il faudrait les laisser pour sauver leur peau. Glenn n'avait respecté aucun de ses conseils et voila le résultat. Pourtant il ne regrettait pas, il était quelqu'un de bien, tout comme le reste de son groupe. Et les gens bien n'abandonnent pas les autres derrière. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça et ils l'avaient déjà montré de nombreuses fois; au Terminus, par exemple , lorsqu'ils avaient aidé cet homme enfermé dans le wagon. _"On n'est pas comme ça"_ avait-il dit à Rick alors qu'il voulait abandonner l'homme à son sort. Certes, il s'est avéré être un fou qui s'est finalement fait dévoré quelques secondes après qu'ils l'aient libéré mais au moins, ils avaient essayé.

Les rôdeurs approchaient, Glenn essaya d'ouvrir une porte mais elle était coincée. Il s'approcha du grillage, mais les rôdeurs étaient derrière. Ils manquaient de temps, de balles, de personnes...ils ne pourraient pas faire face à deux contre cette horde. Combien étaient-ils exactement ? Une centaine ? Totalement impossible de les arrêter seuls. Les morts-vivants arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux. Glenn vida son chargeur sur eux avant de sortir son poignard et d'en éliminer quelques-uns avec mais ça ne servait à rien. Ils étaient très nombreux, trop nombreux. Il grimpa sur la poubelle derrière lui et fut rejoint par Nicholas. Ils étaient complètement pris au piège et en dessous d'eux, les rôdeurs s'impatientaient. Glenn et Nicholas repoussaient les bras décomposés qui tâtaient leurs chevilles en quête d'un prochain repas avec de violents coups de pied. Le jeune Asiatique observa les alentours, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation désespérée. Déconcentré par le concert de claquement de dents et de grognements gutturaux qui se jouait juste devant lui, il essayait de garder son calme. Les nombres de fois où Glenn Rhee avec cru sa fin proche étaient innombrables; notamment à Atlanta lorsqu'il avait sauvé Rick qui était lui-même enfermé dans un tank entouré de rôdeurs, à la ferme quand la horde avait tout détruit, dans la prison lorsqu'il avait attrapé le virus mortel avant que le Gouverneur ne les attaque, au Terminus quand il avait failli se faire dévorer par des cannibales...et bien plus encore. Mais cette fois , ça allait bel et bien arriver.

Non , il y avait forcément un moyen , ils pourraient tuer quelques rodeurs , sprinter ou alors enjamber la croture , ils semblaient moins nombreux derrière...Ils y arriveraient. Oui, ils survivraient. Il remarqua que Nicholas avait cessé de bouger , et fixait les rodeur d'un air absent. Il le secoua de toutes ses forces pour le faire revenir à la réalité. _"Nicholas ! Nicholas , regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi !"_ Quand il réussit enfin à capter le regard de l'homme en face de lui , celui-ci le remercia , pointa son revolver sur sa tempe et appuya sur la détente. Son bras serrant toujours celui de Nicholas , Glenn fut entrainé dans la chute du corps de l'homme sans vie.

Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas immortel , que sa vie se terminerait un jour , mais comme ça ? Il avait traversé tant d'épreuve et y avait survécu pour finir dévoré par des gens morts ? Après environ deux ans dans ce monde apocalyptique, il avait fini par croire que les vivants étaient plus dangereux que les morts, oubliant ainsi la puissance des hordes. Certes , seuls , ils étaient une menace mineure mais en gros groupe , il y avait peu de chances de leur échapper.

Alors qu'il tombait à terre , les rôdeurs se pressaient déjà autour de lui , mendiant au moins un petit bout de chair et alors qu'ils lui ouvraient le ventre , Glenn ne put retenir un cri. La vie le quittait petit à petit, alors que l'horrible douleur de sa chair violemment arraché de ses os le poussait à crier encore plus.

 _Adieu Maggie, ma femme , mon amour , tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Pardonne-moi de t'abandonner , je me suis sacrifié pour te protéger. Adieu Rick , Daryl , Carl et Carol , vous avec qui je survis depuis quasiment le début de toute cette catastrophe. Adieu Michonne , n'abandonne jamais ton sabre, il te donne l'air plus dangereuse même si à la base tu ressembles déjà une arme avec une arme. Mais essaye de mieux le cacher , les "méchants" arrivent à l'avoir trop facilement. Adieu Sasha , je souhaite que tu reprennes gout à la vie. Adieu Abraham , Rosita , Eugene et Tara , vous qui m'avez énormément aidé après le désastre de la prison. Adieu à vous , mes chers amis , que je considère comme ma famille. Adieu tout le monde. Je m'en vais rejoindre Hershel , Beth , Noah , Tyreese, Bob et bien d'autres encore dans un autre monde qui , je l'espère , sera plus beau que celui-ci._


End file.
